


Self indulgent

by CyanideMonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideMonster/pseuds/CyanideMonster





	Self indulgent

The warm, stale concert hall air was broken as Hijinks pushes his way out the backstage exit. The cool night air made his skin goosebump, feeling so good after the night of performing.  
"Sylleth, I'm going to go grab a drink. Don't wait up for me!"  
"I've learnt better," Sylleth rolls her eyes, but small smile betrays her amusement. 

The closest bar would do fine enough, alcohol was the same anywhere. A Whiskey ordered, a comfortable chair found, phone in hand. His finger lingered over Kes' number, not feeling like chatting up a stranger tonight.

Hijinks (23.36)  
You know The Tipsy Beehive right?

Kes ;) (23.39)  
"Kes, are you in my area? Yes, O'Foley, I am. How are you?? Oh im good. How was your show tonight?" 

Hijinks (23.41)  
Don't SASS me, I just finished a gig. Social etiquette goes out the window when you're tired and horny.

Kes ;) (23.42)  
Hot. But I'm familiar, and yes I'm in the area. If you grab a room I should be there in 30 minutes

Hijinks (23.43)  
You're the best 

Hijinks chuckles to himself as he shoves his phone into a pocket, paying for a room upstairs and making his way up, texting Kes the number.

Hijinks back slams hard against his room wall, Kes keeping him solidly pinned as Kes pushes his tongue into his mouth, Hijinks offering no resistance. Its a near brutal kiss, one of pure teeth and tongue.   
His lovers fingers caress his hips, that familiar sensation of sparks drove his nerves mad in the most delightful way, like fireworks under his skin each time Kes touches him. Kes was considerably stronger then Hijinks, even if the Tiefling had a few extra inches in him, he was still able to handle him without a mind. 

He firmly wraps his legs around Kes' waist, grinding their hips together as they kiss deeply, Hijinks could feel his shirt riding up and the cool wallpaper scraping against his skin.  
"Shit Hijinks, you want this over with so quickly?" Kes gasps against his lips.  
"No, but I do want to make that God of yours jealous."  
"I'm sure you'd love that as your grave marker. Hijinks O'Foley, killed by lightening sent by Zeus. Just too good at sex."  
Hijinks hardly bothers to reply, leaning over to suck hickeys onto Kes' jaw, tracing his tongue up to the gold letting under Kes' eyes, then giving his cheek a bite, enjoying the jolt sent through his teeth.  
"Your sugar daddy doesn't scare me." 

"I need you out of those clothes," Kes near grunted into the Tieflings ear, Hijinks gasping as Kes eases one if his hands down the back of Hijinks trousers.  
"Make me."  
"I can do that," Kes smirked, grabbing hold of him, then near chucking him to the bed.   
"Undress," Kes commands, and Hijinks feels a tingle of magic wash over him. He's familiar with the spell, and let's it in willingly.  
"Fuck yeah, now we're talking," Hijinks grins with delight, his hands shedding off clothes as fast as he could, while also trying to watch Kes strip out of his own clothes.   
The other man had such beautiful dark skin and toned muscles, no wonder Zeus picked him. 

After finally kicking away his underwear, Hijinks sat comfortably at the side of the bed, reaching out to bring Kes closer to him.  
"Come here, big fella~" he groans happy as he sucks and bites marks against his lovers skin, paying special attention to his hips.   
He was rewarded with a hand tugging on the base of his hair.  
"Hijinks fuck, I know what that mouth can do, dont keep it from me." another hand gripping into his hair.  
Hijinks smirks, lightly gripping the base of Kes' cock. In a single motion, he drags his forked tongue up the shaft and swirls it over the head. The hands in his hair tighten, eliciting soft moans from his partner.   
"You like that, handsome? Been awhile since I last did this for you."  
"I'm going to use your horns as handles if you don't hurry up," Kes bites down on his lip, hands already making their way to grasp onto his horns.   
"Then do it."  
Kes' hands gripped firmly against his horns, his hips rocking ever so slightly. "I swear to Zeus, Hijinks. Open your mouth..."  
Hijinks obeyed, letting his tongue loll out his mouth. One hand moves from a horn and buries it deep into Hijinks thick hair as Kes drags his cock over the Tieflings tongue. As he let his eyes fall shut, Hijinks moved his arms to cling round Kes' waist.   
"You want more gorgeous? You want more then just me using your mouth?" Kes leans himself over slightly, pressing himself deep into Hijinks throat. "You've been such a good boy, you deserve a hard fuck."  
Hijinks could only groan in approval, claws leaving fine red blines on the other man's hips.

"Come on handsome, to your feet." Kes sighs happily, pushing back on Hijinks head. Hijinks huffs through his nose, slightly unwilling to do so, letting Kes push him away and drag him to his feet. Their lips crash together the second their eyes met, gasping hot and heavy whenever their lips part.  
"Fuck me, please Kes." Hijinks gasped desperately against Kes' lips, hips grinding against the others in an attempt to feel friction against his cock.

Hands firmly grasping at Hijinks ass, and without breaking their kiss, Kes twirls them around and sits on the bed.   
"Lube?"  
Hijinks groans lazily and grabbed his jacket, hastily thrown across the bed earlier, with his tail and fishes out a tube, palming it into one of Kes' hands.  
"Always prepared for me, what a good boy." A thrill shudders downs Hijinks spine at the pet name. Kes chuckles against his lips, almost in a knowing manner. Moments later, Hijinks felt slick fingers bury themselves into his ass and slowly work him open. The Tiefling buries his head into Kes' neck, biting at his lovers skin to desperately leave marks. Hijinks rocks his hips with Kes' movements, moving up to kiss Kes lazily. His dick was currently trapped between the two, delicious friction making his mind melt.   
"You're all ready for me," Kes whispers into Hijinks' ear, easing out his fingers.   
"Finally," Hijinks shudders.

Kes leant back to rest on one arm, his free hand gripping firm onto Hijinks' hip. Hijinks was slowly stroking Kes' cock with lubed fingers, readying himself. In a slow motion, Hijinks eases himself down and near enough sat in Kes' lap. Kes groaned loudly, digging his nails into Hijinks hip.  
"Fuck you're such a perfect fit, handsome." Kes slowly starts to rock his hips in time with Hijinks movements.   
"Ah- Please, Kes. More-"  
"I can do more." Kes grabs Hijinks firmly with both hands and slams him sideways into the mattress, sitting onto his knees. Hijinks grabbed at bedsheets and pillows, moaning so loudly he knows it could be heard through the walls. Kes was moving again, moving off the bed so allow easier motions. Kes grabs on of Hijinks legs to hold, the other just dangling off the bed as Hijinks was repeatedly slammed into.   
"Ah- this what you had in mind? A solid fucking?"   
"Yes-yes-yes, fuck Kes!" Hijinks' moaned obscenely, rocking his hips to get friction of bedsheets on his cock.   
Kes pulls him just a little closer, leaning down so he can stroke Hijinks' cock.  
"You're such a good, hard working boy.. give into pleasure Hijinks.. when's the next time you'll get to bottom like this?" Kes smirks, pumping at his lovers cock as they both fall into mindless rapture.

"K-Kes- close.." Hijinks moaned against Kes' lips. The position had changed again, Kes was now over him with a hand near his torso and the other tight around his next as they kissed. Hijinks was now so gods damned sensitive, his skin tingled and spots were forming in his vision.   
Kes pulled away from the kiss for a moment. "Come then," he bit at the others lip, fucking him harder deliberately.  
With his cock trapped and being stimulated between their bodies, it was hard to argue with Kes' commanding presence. Hijinks breath shuddered as he came, pleasure taking over so hard that his vision near whited out. Kes kept going through his orgasm, timing his own so perfectly to just as Hijinks ended. Kes pulled him in for one more kiss before near collapsing against Hijinks on the bed.

"Mm- you alright?" Kes reached out and strokes Hijinks cheek, who leaned into the affection.  
"Y-yeah, really need that." Hijinks moves closer and wraps his arms around the other.  
"Been awhile since you let someone else take control, huh?"  
"Ah sure..tours been great but it's 24/7 you know?"  
Kes presses a soft kiss to Hijinks forehead.  
"Stay the night here, with me. Nothing outside this room is going to bother you.. " Kes smiles softly, moving hair away from Hijinks face.  
"That sounds nice," Hijinks smiles as he leans into Kes' touch.

Blooms of deep purple flower like bruises move up his neck and chest, Hijinks felt like a painting.  
"If you ever get overwhelmed again, just ring me okay? I can happily take control again." Kes grins as he kisses Hijinks in front of the tour bus.  
"I'll keep that in mind." Despite the morning romp, he could still go another round with Kes. "It'll probably be sooner then you think."  
"I'll hold you to that promise."


End file.
